


Childhood Found

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not very good at goodbyes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



“I’m not very good at goodbyes,” Lauren told Jayden before she left.

She had no right to say goodbye to the other members of Jayden’s team. She had failed them when the symbol power hadn’t worked properly. Sure, she’d helped a little in the end, but she hadn’t managed what she had spent years training for.

They hadn’t been her team, anyway. They were Jayden’s team. She had just been an interference. A distraction. They weren’t her friends, hadn’t wanted her.

Maybe if Serena hadn’t gotten sick, it would have been different. Maybe then the team would have felt like they were hers. Then it wouldn’t have felt like she was taking them away from Jayden, forever an outsider.

At least she knew that Jayden still wanted her. The look of joy on his face when he’d first seen her had confirmed that. She had been afraid that he wouldn’t want her, angry that she had left him behind, or angry that she hadn’t learned the symbol faster. Angry that her reappearance would mean that he was losing his team, and that he would now be as alone as she had been for all that time.

No, she had no right to say goodbye to the team. Better not to wait around, avoid the discussion. Avoid them awkwardly not knowing what to say. She wasn’t their leader.

Besides, she had things to do. It had been nice of Jayden to let her move back in. It would give them a chance to get to know each other again, after all the years apart. A chance to figure out what they should do with their lives, now that the Nighlock threat was gone.

She hadn’t even thought about her life after. Her life had been consumed with training for so long, she’d never allowed herself to think about it.

So now she had to gather her things from her previous life, pack up the few clothes she owned, and move in with Jayden and his mentor. They were going to learn how to be a family again. Learn how to live again.

She finished putting her training uniforms, and few civilian things into a bag. She had so few personal things - no toys, no books that weren’t related to training, no photos, none of the things that she’d seen decorating the rooms of the other Samurai Rangers.

She took one last glance around the place that she had lived and trained in for over a decade, and turned off the light. Tanba would make the other preparations, he’d always been efficient.

She didn’t bother to say goodbye. She just left, and headed back to the family that she’d craved.

Maybe, she would stop and buy a photo album. She had a new life waiting for her, and she intended to keep a better record of every minute of it.


End file.
